Generally, suits are two-piece garments composed of a coat and trousers and/or a skirt that are produced from the same cloth. Suits called setup suits or coordinated suits are garments that have different designs for the upper and lower parts and that can be combined freely with other garments. They sometimes are made from the same cloth and sometimes are made from different cloths. Among such suits, suits produced from the same cloth are a set of garments, the upper and lower parts of which have the same colored pattern and hence are formal. However, since their upper and lower parts have the same stretchability, it cannot be said that they have high mobility. On the other hand, suits whose upper and lower parts are produced from different cloths can be combined freely so as to obtain superior stretchability and high mobility. However, since their upper and lower parts have different colored patterns, it cannot be said that they are suitable for formal occasions.
As conventional proposals, Patent Documents 1 and 2 have proposed the combined use of wool and polyester filament yarns so as to impart stretchability. Patent Document 3 has proposed the use of core-spun yarns, which are obtained by winding wool around surfaces of elastomer fibers such as polyurethane, so as to impart stretchability. Patent Document 4 has proposed the treatment of wool with ethylenediamine so as to impart stretchability.
However, the methods proposed by Patent Documents 1-4 described above lack ingenuity for the stretch direction that matches the movement of a human body, and further improvements have been demanded.